A Little Gift in Return
by Onyxravenstone
Summary: Tsuna is wondering what to give Hibari for Christmas and finds some inspiration after spotting the Cloud in the park. Hibari has come to terms with the fact that he loves the tiny herbivore and gives him the perfect gift in return. 1827 FLUFF ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating recently and I'm sorry, but I haven't been incredibly inspired over what to, like, explain in the next chapters. So, to make it up to you, I decided to make a Christmas oneshot! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Tsuna sighed, tilting his head back on his desk chair and spinning around. The spiky haired teen was contemplating his tenacious relationship with a certain skylark and the feelings he acknowledged to be existent. Tsuna had quickly come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his Cloud Guardian, but he had no idea how to go from there.

He didn't know what he liked _specifically_ about Hibari, but every time he imagined the carnivorous older boy, he felt something flutter. He liked the way Hibari's face would soften from its usual neutral expression when he was napping, and the way Hibari's eyes lit up minimally when he saw his beloved Hibird. It was sweet and cute how he doted on the bird and Tsuna was beginning to feel stupid for being jealous of a _fluffy yellow bird_ because for heaven's sake he was in love with Hibari but as cute as Hibird was, he didn't want to share him.

The small brunet sighed again, letting the air whoosh out from his lungs as he stared up at the blank ceiling and pushed his chair back with his heels. He had decided that, seeing as it was almost Christmas, he would give Hibari a gift. But now he was rethinking the idea on the simple fact that he didn't know what to give him.

The skylark was cold and aloof, which was normal for him, but it made it hard for Tsuna to decide on a gift. He didn't know what the other boy liked at all. Even seeing Hibari's soft side, which was always aimed towards Hibird (or any animal, really), Tsuna had no idea what to do. On that note, Tsuna sighed for a third time, debating on going for a walk. At the sudden flash of Reborn's face in his mind, Tsuna quickly got up and went downstairs, pulling on his coat and scarf.

He slipped on his shoes and left with a quick "I'm going out!". As Tsuna walked, he let his mind wander over the subject of Hibari. Surprisingly, when he was outside, he could think better. Or maybe it was the lack of constant pressure under Reborn's presence. Either way, Tsuna's mind had cleared. He began to go through a mental checklist, debating each idea before crossing it out.

After a while, Tsuna stifled a sneeze, rubbing his hands together and putting them to his face to warm up his red nose. He berated himself for not bringing a hat or mittens when he left. The small brunet blew into his hands and looked up, immediately startling. While walking aimlessly, he'd somehow ended up at the park, feet crunching through the light layer of snow over the grass. Then he realized just how lucky (or unlucky) he was to stumble upon the scene before him.

The object of his thoughts, the raven-haired prefect, was sitting underneath a tree stroking a familiar ball of yellow fluff. His steely blue eyes were shut and his face was... peaceful. Surrounded by the white snow and dressed in a long black coat and purple scarf, Hibari looked like a statue amid the otherwise gloomy and colorless setting. The prefect shifted a bit in his position, drawing his legs up a bit, and brought Hibird carefully into his lap. Tsuna felt something warm rise in his chest as he looked on.

As Tsuna watched the normally violent prefect's slender, pale fingers trail through Hibird's fluffy yellow feathers, he was struck with inspiration for his gift. Backing away slowly as to not alert Hibari to his presence, the small Vongola boss made his way quickly back home, unaware of the icy blue eyes that had opened and were watching him leave with an uncertain emotion wavering in them. Tsuna waved at his mom as he slipped off his shoes, stopping only to grab a few materials, and locking himself into his room.

Unknown to him, a certain sadistic baby smiled as he watched Tsuna through his window from a tree branch.

"Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Hibari was confused about his feelings for the small herbivore. As he stared after the agitated boy rushing away, he felt something stir in his chest. Why on earth was the herbivore just watching him? He should have bitten him to death for that. But, instead of finding motivation to hurt the herbivore, Hibari felt a need to protect him from harm instead. As Hibari tugged gently at Hibird's feathers, he evaluated his emotions.

The tiny brunet was already admittedly adorable in looks, but what about his behavior? The herbivore always had a habit of twisting his fingers when he was nervous or embarrassed, as well as the fact that his eyes went huge when he was trying to persuade someone to do something, which Hibari found quite interesting. Was it instinctive or just an odd quirk? And the herbivore's laugh was fascinating. The sound was pure and innocent in a way, but with a sort of teasing edge underneath. Tsuna was the only person around whom Hibari actually considered how to behave. The spiky-haired teen usually didn't like it when Hibari tried to beat up his friends, so maybe he should stop?

And with that thought, Hibari came to the conclusion that he was in love with the gentle herbivore. The DC president prided himself on being an honest person, which meant he was always honest to himself as well. And he could admit that he liked Tsuna. Speaking of Tsuna, Hibari wondered why the herbivore had been watching him from the edge of the park so curiously. Pondering the herbivore's strange behavior, the carnivorous prefect decided to pay Tsuna a visit later.

And then another thought came to mind. It was almost Christmas, wasn't it? If Hibari wanted to show his affection towards the herbivore, what should he give him? What did the herbivore even like? Maybe something cute and fluffy, like the herbivore himself. But wouldn't that seem odd to the herbivores Tsuna hung out with? Then a thought struck Hibari and his lip curled in a smirk. A perfect idea. He stayed sitting for a moment longer, then carefully lifted Hibird and got to his feet. Time to go.

* * *

It was finally Christmas and Tsuna was waiting for Hibari on the cold, snowy roof with bated breath, holding a red wrapped box in his hands. It was after school, but Tsuna knew that the DC president would still be there because of the work he couldn't give to Kusakabe. Tsuna shifted his boot-clad feet and turned his gaze up to the cloudy sky in anticipation.

The nervous brunet went over scenarios in his head, trying to decide how to give his present to the cold Cloud Guardian. Should he just hand it to him and leave? No, that would seem rude. What if he just -

"Herbivore." Hibari's stony voice made Tsuna jump as he was jolted out of his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to steel his voice and stop stuttering. "This is for you!"

He thrust the box into Hibari's hands and stepped back, face turned down as his cheeks lit up bright red. Hibari stared at the box with concealed surprise, then tugged at the bow on top. He carefully unwrapped the paper as he felt Tsuna's expectant gaze on him and opened the box, freezing when he saw the contents.

Laying in the box was a pair of purple flip top mittens. Embroidered in black thread on the mitten top was a beak and a pair of beady eyes, like a certain bird, and there was a small button sewn into the back to hold the top back. Hibari gazed at the knitted cloth, noting the small imperfections, then turned to Tsuna, whose eyes were wide in expectancy, with a faint pink blush still tainting his cheeks. Hibari reached out and the herbivore flinched away, frightened.

Hibari frowned, hurt, and reached out again, grabbing the herbivore's hand and turning it up. The spiky-haired teen's fingers were bandaged and there were small pinch marks littering his skin. Hibari inspected them carefully, looking for anything more serious, then turned his attention back to Tsuna, whose gaze was riveted on the older boy.

"You made it yourself?" Hibari demanded and Tsuna nodded, wondering where the conversation was going. Then his eyes widened at Hibari's next words.

"Thank you." Hibari swooped down and claimed Tsuna's lips, pressing his against the other's. A blush colored the herbivore's face again as Hibari bent him backwards and he suddenly felt glad for the support in Hibari's hand pressing against the small of his back. For a few moments, they both reveled in the feeling of being there. Nothing else. Just Hibari and Tsuna, Tsuna and Hibari. Then Hibari nipped Tsuna's bottom lip, making the smaller boy gasp, and finally pulled away to Tsuna's disappointment.

"That's your present." Hibari smirked before freezing as he felt arms around him. Tsuna threw his arms around Hibari's waist, hiding his face in the prefect's ever-present uniform.

"I l-like you, Hibari-san!" There was silence and the small brunet began to feel as though he'd made a mistake. Then -

"Kyouya."

"W-what?" Tsuna couldn't believe his ears.

"Call me Kyouya."

"K-Kyouya-san, then!" Hibari frowned, then gave up and cautiously put an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Kyouya-san!" Tsuna beamed up at the older boy. Hibari let a small, genuine smile grace his features.

"Merry Christmas, Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 **A/N: Done! It took me 3 days to finish this. I was supposed to post this yesterday (Sunday the 24th), but then I forgot to save and I had to rewrite the park scene. Anyways, I'm done and now I have a headache. And I've been hanging out on Twitter too much so... if anyone wants to know, my Twitter is otaku-chan27! I could use the followers!**

 **So, have a late merry Christmas, you beautiful people, and see you around!**


End file.
